Cohenwannabish words
by Jennyloveskandy
Summary: A series of oneshots inspired by words that were used or invented during conversations with my best friend haha. Kandy 1 - Cohenfamily - etc


**A/N ****Hey Guys! So this is a new story I'll be working on : ) Well it's actually a series of oneshots about funny words my best friend uses haha! It's for **_**Cohenwannabe**_** because she is (yep, facebook does tell the truth sometimes!) the best friend in the world and the person who makes me laugh the most **** Btw, I'm sorry if I got facts about California wrong…I've never been there so I don't really now how often it snows or rains there in December haha xD Forgive me! Hope you Enjoy.**

First word: _Rainballs_

The sky was dark and the air was cold when little Sophie Rose Cohen looked outside the window one early morning in December.

Knowing that Christmukkah time was about to start and no sign of snow was anywhere to see, she tucked her Teddy under her arm and made her way quietly towards the master bedroom.

Disappointed with yet another morning without the soft snow flakes falling from the sky like she had seen it so many times in the Christmas books one of her parents would read to her at night, Sophie knocked shortly on the door and entered.

Her soft pink slippers barely left the floor as she walked a little sleepily to her parents bed where she could see them, eyes closed, cuddled together.

So mummy and daddy had noticed the cold as well, so how come no snow had followed it around like it did in the many stories?

"Mummy… Daddy!" Sophie whispered quietly to them, only to be rewarded by four blinking blue eyes that looked much like her own had only minutes before.

"Yes, Sweetie" her mother asked her sleepily, but already with a smile on her face as she untangled herself gently from her husband to sit up.

Sophie saw it as an invitation and lifted herself (with some difficulty and ragged breathes!) onto the bed to crawl between her mum and now her also upsitting dad.

"Mhmm m'worin" the little girl said as she rubbed her forehead as if she was trying to wipe away the sweat from all the _hard climbing work_.

Both parents giggled as they noticed.

"Good morning to you too, pumpkin muffin!" Sandy said chuckling and kissed the top of her blonde curls.

"Soph's naat like pump-kinzz!" she said and her stubbornness already reflected her mother's.

Sandy raised his bushy eyebrows at his wife and nothing else had to be said.

"So what would you prefer then, honey?" Kirsten said while she stroked over Sophie's bed and watched as her husband leaned against the headboard to get more comfy.

"Snooow" she said a little randomly and sadly and her tone made Kirsten look sympathetically from her daughter to her husband, knowing that her wish of a white Christmas, or Nukkah for that matter, wasn't likely to come true anytime soon. Sandy pulled his little girl onto his lap and stayed silent for

a moment before he asked "Why? What's so special about snow? It's cold, and if you ask me way too bright and…"

No matter what he said, nothing could make Sophie think less of the soft white flakes.

"Cuz you can make snowballies n otha stuffff!" she said sweetly and looked at her mother with big eyes, hoping she would understand.

Kirsten leaned down to place a soft on her daughter's cheek before she mouthed "Get her snow. I don't care where you'll take it from" to her husband, who had to stop himself from laughing out loud. He knew his wife knew that it was impossible to give her daughter what she wanted, but also that Kirsten wouldn't deny their baby anything if she was giving her those sad puppy dog eyes that she sometimes used with him herself.

Before Sandy thought about which consequences his next statement could lead to, he said lightly "oh you can do all that with rain as well".

He would've laughed at the exact imitation of his wife's frown on his daughter's forehead if he had known a way to get him out of this situation again.

"_Rain_balls?" Kirsten and Sophie asked sceptically and at exactly the same time as they both looked out the window where the first raindrops of the day were falling.

"Yeah" Sandy nodded nervously and while Kirsten was preparing the newest lecture for her husband for promising to their daughter things he couldn't give her, Sophie jumped out of the bed happily, startling both her parents.

Sophie looked at her parents expectantly and when neither said anything, she ordered "Come on. Gettup! Daddy will make us a _Rain_manny! It's a chwissmukkah-mwiracle!"

Before Sandy could open his mouth, his daughter had disappeared into her room to get her new umbrella whilst singing "Sophie'll get her maanny, Sophie's get her mannyyy, Chwwismukkah is boutta staaaart, Chwwismukkah's boutta staaart".

"I'm not gonna hold her back when she starts splashing water onto you, " Kirsten said laughing before she kissed her husband's forehead quickly and left him alone to figure out a plan to get him out of this mess again without disappointing his angel.

Seth and Ryan arrived two hours later at the Cohen-house in Berkeley to find a soaked Sandy next to the door with a scarf around his neck, a broom in his left hand, a carrot in his mouth and a black stovepipe hat on his head.

Seems like Sophie got her _Rainman_ after all!


End file.
